Mermaid Melody Swap
by writingXmusic
Summary: Lucia figured out that, Kaito was her prince and they'll live happily ever after, right? But what happens when new villains appear, a new guy and Lucia having no memories of the mermaids and the person she loves.
1. Another Story, Another Beginning

**This is the sequel to my last story 'Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Switchy' the concept is Lucia and Kaito switch places so in this one Lucia forgets her memories and... well you'll have to read it yourself. Enjoy and please review and give me feedback. :)**

**I do not own mermaid melody, even though I wish I do, but somethings won't happen :(**

Chapter 1 ~ Another Beginning, Another Story~

It's been three months since, Lucia found out Kaito was her prince. Lucia was now happy, even though her parents died months ago, she didn't let it get to her, she knew they were in a happy place now and so is she.

"Lucia!" she heard a male voice called, it was the most precious voice to her, and she ran out of the kitchen and unlocked the door.

"Hi, Kaito" Lucia greeted warmly as she kissed his cheek.

"Ready for school?"

Lucia nodded, she locked the door, twisted the knob to make sure it was locked and entwined her hand in Kaito's.

They walked through the park and made their way to school.

"Hey, Lucia do you want to the beach later?" Kaito asked Lucia.

"Don't I always" she replied as she hugged the boy's arm, with an adorable look.

Kaito laughed but stopped when he saw, Lucia's fan guys. Lucia noticed and questioned.

"Are you jealous?"

"M…me no, not at all" he blushed.

She giggled at his reaction. The fan guys saw Lucia and Kaito's hands entwined and gasped. They knew Lucia and Kaito were dating but they couldn't believe it. But that didn't mean they gave up.

Lucia and Kaito made their way to class, on their way they saw Sakaiya, Kaito quietly whispered in his ear.

"Told you, I would win her in the end"

"The battle you may have one but the war isn't over" he scoffed.

"Right…" Kaito snickered quietly to himself.

When they finally arrived in class, they took attendance and began their school day.

~After School~

"C'mon Lucia"

"Coming, Kaito" she ran out of school and raced him to the beach.

~Beach~

"Hehe, beat you sucker" Lucia mocked.

"Awww, why so mean" Kaito pouted, which earned a giggle from the blonde.

"Your so cute, when you pout" Lucia teased, still giggling. She stopped giggling and stared at the ocean, "Hey, Kaito" Lucia began.

"Hmm" he hummed showing, he had her attention.

"Well," she scratched her head "I'm going back to California, just to rearrange what happened during these past months" she ended.

"Oh"

"Don't worry I'm coming back in a week or so" she assured him, she could tell he was worried by his tone and the expression he was giving away.

"Ok," he smiled and took something shiny out of his pocket "I might as-well give you this now" he slid something onto her finger.

Lucia looked at her right hand and saw a ring on her ring finger, it was silver with two hearts, one bigger than the other, the bigger one was a rosy pink and the smaller one was a fluorescent blue. She started weeping happy tears.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, while she pounced on the red haired and hugged him to death.

"Welcome, Princess" he smiled before kissing her.

~But that was three days ago~

Right now, Kaito is brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed.

After doing his regular getting for bed routine, he tucked himself to bed and slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

~ Kaito's Nightmare ~

Kaito's POV

I'm in the ocean and I see Lucia swimming in her mermaid form. Then all of a sudden a bright white elegant wing comes and grasps her. She's screaming and her pearl starts to shine brightly, VERY brightly.

~End Of Dream~

Kaito's POV

I wake up screaming, finding myself all sweaty. I reach for the bottle of water I usually keep next to my bed, but I felt nothing then I realized that I forgot to get a new bottle before I went to bed.

So I dragged myself downstairs, to the kitchen to get myself some water. That's when I found Gaito in the kitchen as well.

"Bro, what are you doing here so late at night" I ask, ruffling my hair.

"Just a little thirsty" He replied "You?"

"Nightmare" I answered him.

"What was this one about?" Looking concern.

I started telling my nightmare. He just told me it was probably nothing, so I just grabbed a bottle of water, said goodnight to him and went back to bed.

**There's chapter 1**


	2. Memories? What Memories?

Chapter 2 ~Memories? What Memories?~

~Kaito POV~

It's been a couple of days since I had that nightmare. I remember Lucia telling me she's coming back on the 27th Of March, A.K.A tomorrow. I'm so excited to see her again, that I can't keep a straight face.

~In California~

~Lucia's POV~

_Lucia's Dream_

_Argh, I'm being strangled, by an angel looking wing, I squirm but I can't get out of the grasp, I can't breathe, I scream than all of a sudden my seashell shines brighter and brighter._

_End Of Dream_

I wake up panting, it felt so life like, I lay back down and a person comes into my room.

"Sounds like your having a bad dream, how are you feeling" He puts the food on the bedside drawer and strokes my cheek.

My eyes soften "Yeah, I'm feeling better, thanks Ryo"

He reaches for a stool and sits on it. I calm myself down.

"You don't have to do this, I can go back to my hotel" I insisted.

"No worries, I already brought your stuff and Onee-Chan's already checked you out of the hotel" He informed me.

"Okay, if you want me to stay, that bad" I giggled softly, a small smile appeared on my face "But I'm going back to Japan tomorrow"

"I'm coming with you, since Onee-Chan is having a concert over there and she's thinking of buying a house there" He explains to me.

I sit up and take the mushroom soup off the silver tray.

"Well, you better have a good night sleep cause, were leaving tomorrow at seven o' clock, you don't want to collapse on the plane do you?" I asked him.

"No, I don't good night, Lucia" He stands up from the stool.

"And don't, worry I'll tell Nikora, your idea" He nods and walks to his room.

~Japan, the next day~

~Lucia's POV~

"Ah, feels good to be back" I sigh.

"Lucia, C'mon stay with us, for now" Ryo asks me as we arrived at the house Nikora bought, it wasn't a house though, it was a mansion, my eyes widened.

"Now, now, Ryo it's Lucia's choice if she wants to" Nikora scolds Ryo.

"It's ok, I don't mind" I assured Nikora "I have to get ready, I need to go to school"

Nikora unlocks the door, it was already furnished, so I quickly unpacked my stuff and dressed myself in my school uniform.

~Normal POV~

Lucia just finished tying her hair into ponytails being held by rose red ribbons. She rushed down the stairs and ran her way to school. Ryo didn't want to come along since he was still tired from the flight.

When she made it to the school gates, the guys surrounded her.

At this point, Kaito just arrived at school and noticed a mop of dirty blonde hair. He made his way through the crowd, but it was too late, she escaped and went to class.

~Homeroom~

Some of Lucia's classmates, were talking to her asking how was she.

"Lucia, how are you?" Kaito walked up to her and hugged her lightly and was expecting her to hug back, but instead she pushed him off.

"Uh, do I know you?" Lucia asks him, looking confused, dusting herself off.

Hanon, Rina, Masahiro, Nagisa and Gaito, were just behind Kaito all thinking 'What'.

"Lucia, knock off the joke" Hanon informed her.

"Um, I'm serious and who are you again?" Lucia questioned "Masahiro, Nagisa do you know them?"

"Yeah, we do Lucia, it's Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Gaito, how could you forget them?" Nagisa was as shocked as everyone else.

"Possibly, because I've never met them" Lucia countered and left to go to her desk.

The gang started asking each other what happened and why did this happen. Except, Kaito who felt his world was being crushed.

"L…Luci…a?" He stammered out of his mouth.

For the rest of the day Kaito stayed silent, not bothered to join conversations.

~After School~

~Gaito's POV~

"Finally, school's over" I stretch as me and Kaito walk back to our house.

Kaito's eyes were sad, I could tell.

"Kaito, you ok bro?" I ask in concern, with a frown on my face.

"Yeah, I'm great" He lied, he was wearing a smile he always wore when he's upset.

"Kaito, I'm your twin, I can tell when you're lying" I spoke to him matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine, I just want sometime alone" He slowly drifts to the direction to the beach.

"Ok, call me when your coming home" I shouted, but he just continued making his way, not turning back.

~Beach~

~Kaito's POV~

I watch the sea's coming in and out, I start to remember what happened this afternoon. My heart started to break, I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and then another, then another, after some time I was crying, silently asking why have things turned out like this.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I quickly wipe my tears away and held them back. When I turned around I saw a woman, possibly in her twenties. I scan her.

She had dark magenta hair held in a bun, she's wearing a cherry red Chinese dress with matching flats.

"Are you ok, my name's Nikora Kyoto?" she asks.

"Kaito Domoto and I'm fine" I sniff.

"C'mon, I'll bring you to my house and we'll have some tea" she insisted.

I nod.

~The Mansion~

~Kaito's POV~

I look at the mansion with awe. The inside was very impressive too.

I sit myself down on one of the sofas, Nikora comes back from the kitchen carrying a china tray with a china tea set sitting on top of it.

"Here you go, lemon, mango tea"

"Thank you" I said taking a sip of the drink, it made my heart feel a lot much better.

"Oh, I forgot, I'll go get some snacks" she rushed into the kitchen.

I heard some talking from outside so I place the cup back onto the tray and walk to the window.

I see a boy around my age with florescent brown hair, talking to a girl, I'm sure the girl was from our school since she was wearing our uniform. I started listening to their conversation.

"Why's that ring so special?" I hear the boy ask.

"I dunno, it just is" The girl replies.

"Is it more special, than me?" The boy throws another question.

"Possibly" She answers easily.

"How 'bout I put it on my necklace and let's see who's more special?" He pleads.

"Ok" She giggles, the giggle sounded familiar though as if I heard it from somewhere, then all of a sudden a picture of Lucia formed in my head.

I position myself, where I can see the girl's face and it was Lucia. She slides the ring of her finger and puts it on the boy's necklace.

"Happy, Ryo" Lucia asks.

"Yes"

"Good, your starting school tomorrow" Lucia asks.

"Yeah"

That's when I start running back home. The wind played with my hair back and forth.

When I make it home, I ring the doorbell and Gaito came to open the door. Before he could greet me, I rush to my room, to be alone, alone from the world as best as possible, crying myself to sleep.


	3. Tutoring

**Here's the third chapter of Mermaid Melody Swap!**

Chapter 3 ~Tutoring~

~Kaito's POV~

The sun shines through the window. I wake up, my bed has turned into a mess, blanket is hanging off the bed, my bed cover is all over the place and my pillows are on the wooden floor.

I hear a familiar ring tone, then it hit me it was Lucia's ring tone. She must have remembered, it's been a week since she came back and she always spent her time with that Kyoto Kid.

I quickly get up and hit the speak button.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Hey, Kaito right?" I hear her ask on the other line.

"Yeah" ~she doesn't even remember my name~

"Well, Mitsuki-Sensei , told me you were falling behind Home Ec, so he told me to tutor you" She explains to me.

"Sure, I don't mind, when?" I ask.

"Um, well this might be short notice but today?" She hesitates.

"Ok, sure, see you" I hung up.

I smile again which I haven't done in awhile, Gaito comes into my room with chicken soup.

"Dude, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Better than usual" I smile.

"What did Lucia say?" He immediately asks.

"Why would you think, that Lucia has something with my happiness?" I countered.

"By how happy your acting right now, and the way you acted yesterday, Lucia would only be the to make you happy again" He explains.

"You got that right, Mitsuki-Sensei told her that I was falling behind Home Ec so she came to tutor me" I told him.

"Well, that explains it your cooking isn't one of the best" He said between coughs.

~Kyoto Mansion~

~Lucia's POV~

I finish getting dressed, I'm wearing a hot pink t-shirt, a black vest which comes to my waist, grey skinny jeans, bubblegum pink lace-up converses and my hair's been straightened so it ends mid-back.

Before I leave I check Ryo, he was sleeping soundly and peacefully, I inform Nikora that I'll be leaving for a few hours.

I run, towards Kaito's house, thanks to Mitsuki-Sensei and his faxed map, I found my way pretty quickly as if I've already been there. My instincts told me where it is, I didn't really need to look at the map.

Walking to the doorstep I ring the doorbell.

"Hey" I greeted while smiling.

"Hey" Kaito replies.

I step inside feeling the cool air tingling my skin. It felt so familiar being in the house.

"Where's the kitchen?" I ask.

"There" He points.

I walk towards the kitchen and take a few supplies.

"Hey, do you have any eggs I'm planning to make something simple like pancakes?" I question.

"Fridge, top shelf" He replies easily making his way to the kitchen.

I take the eggs out and get the equipment. I start washing my hands.

~Normal POV~

Lucia wiped her hands and helps Kaito with cooking. He started breaking the eggs into the bowl. And grabs the whisk, he starts whisking.

Lucia came closer to him and put her hand on top of his.

"Here try this way" Lucia says as she guides Kaito's hand. Kaito started blushing, it takes a lot to make him blush and he was surprised that Lucia was able to do it even she didn't know it. He looked at her hand and notices she was wearing the ring that he gave her before she left.

"Where'd you get the ring" I ask.

"Oh, this, I don't really know, when I woke up from my accident, I found the ring on me" Lucia informed, that's when she see's an image, it was an image of a girl and boy on the beach, hand entwined, the girl was her but the boy was fuzzed.

~Who is he?~ Lucia asks herself, she takes her hand off his and starts stroking the ring with her left index finger.

"Anyways, lets continue with the tutoring" Lucia snaps out of her dream state.

The tutoring took about another two hours, when they were finished they took some pancakes and sat opposite each other.

They started talking and eating.

Since, Lucia hasn't eaten much she finished first and washed her plate.

After she finished she hugged Kaito from behind just for fun. He turned to face Lucia, she pecked his cheek and said.

"For being a good boy, that's your reward" she teased.

Kaito who just sat there stun, smiles and enjoys this moment, it felt like old times to him.

All too soon, Lucia's cell phone rang. She picked it up and told Kaito she had to go.

"Ok, see you at school" Kaito said trying to hide his sadness.

"Kay, bye" she said as she ran out of the house.

"Dude, how was the tutoring?" Gaito's voice hollered.

"Fine, until that Ryo, kid had to call" Kaito muttered angrily.

"Hey now, at least be happy, you spent time with her" Gaito pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Kaito agreed, as he felt the warmth of his cheek that Lucia kissed and smiled.


	4. The Date

Chapter 4 ~The Date~

It was a sunny Tuesday morning, and Kaito's friends were planning to set a date for Kaito and Lucia.

"Ok, lets do this, we'll say we all want to go to the beach for a picnic but everyone else but Kaito and Lucia, don't show up" Hanon explained.

"Got it" Rina agreed.

"Why don't we ask Kaito to ask Lucia, himself" Masahiro rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't be able to cope, look at him," Gaito pointed to his red haired twin, staring into space, a sad staring into space look.

"Let me do it" Nagisa made his way to Kaito "Dude, we're planning to go to the beach today for a picnic"

"Do I have to come?" He sounded frustrated.

Nagisa revealed a devilish smile, and continues.

"Lucia might come"

Kaito froze.

"I'll see" He ended the conversation.

Without anything else to say, Nagisa leaves back to the group.

"What'd he say?" Hanon nudged.

"He might come"

"Now, Lucia" Rina said, who walked towards Lucia.

"Hey, Lucia do you wanna come to the beach with us for a picnic today?" Rina asked Lucia casually.

"Sure, what time?"

"Five-thirty in the evening" Rina told her.

"Hm, yeah I'll be free then" Lucia nodded.

~Later, at the Domoto's House~

"Kaito, dude I'll be busy for something so I can't go to the picnic, Masahiro and Nagisa are helping me, neither can Hanon cause she's sick and Rina has to take care of her, so if you could explain to Lucia" Gaito shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok, but what if I mess up?" Kaito looked worried and nervous.

"Don't worry and here" Gaito handed his twin a picnic basket, and pushed him to the front door and said their goodbyes "Good Luck" Gaito winked.

~Beach~

Lucia was wearing a strapless pink and white lines going vertical, grey shorts and white sandals, her hair was her usual ribbon tied hairstyle but the ribbons were hair ties with red stars.

She noticed Kaito walking so; she went up to him and said.

"Where are the others?" She asked looking behind him.

"They were busy" Kaito explained to her about what Gaito told him.

"Ok" Lucia accepted the fact casually "So, what'dya bring?"

"Um, sandwiches and other stuff" Kaito's heart was beating fast he couldn't control it.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lucia asked her heart was beating fast too, but she couldn't understand why.

"Wanna walk." Kaito suggested.

"Sure" Lucia took his hand in hers and walked on the shore. Sometime later, Lucia laid her head on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito blushed. Lucia must have realized what she did, because she quickly took her head off his shoulder.

"You hungry?" He asked.

She nodded, so they set up the picnic stuff and ate.

"This is good, did you make these?" Lucia asked taking another small bite.

"Well no, Gaito made them"

"Bad boy, do you want me to come back to your house and teach you how to cook again?" she teased, shaking her head "I might have o punish you"

"You might" Kaito laughed "But seriously how can you punish me?"

"Like this" she scooted closer and started tickling him, he started laughing telling her to stop. Finally she stopped but to her surprise, Kaito tickled her back.

"Not, so nice when it happens to you, huh?" Kaito continued tickling her.

She couldn't respond since she was that ticklish.

After two hours of fun talking, and laughing. Kaito took Lucia home, to be more specific The Kyoto's Mansion.

Before Lucia closed the gate, she hugged Kaito.

"I had a great time, we should hang out again someday" Lucia said before kissing Kaito lightly on the lips. She closed the gate and went inside.

Kaito smiled and walked back home, little did he know a certain brown florescent haired boy witnessed everything.

"Lucia's mine, nobody touches her, Domoto" Ryo said quietly in his room alone.


	5. Rivalry

Chapter 5 ~Rivalry~

It's the day after the date with Lucia and Kaito. And since Ryo witnessed everything he wasn't so happy. Ever since he saw Lucia kiss Kaito, he kept on bugging her.

"Hey, Lucia is there someone you like?" he would always ask.

"Yes" she would answer.

"Who?" He would keep asking until he would get an answer. But she says it's her personal life and it's only for her to now.

Right now Ryo and Lucia are walking their way to school, they would pass their classmates who would always try and pick up Lucia but Ryo just scowled at them especially, a certain red headed boy called Kaito.

"Hey Lucia, Ryo" Kaito greeted them.

"Hey Kaito" Lucia said warmly as for Ryo he just gave Kaito the evil eye which earned a glare from Kaito. Lucia he knew the boys weren't close so to break the awkwardness she said.

"Guys were going to be late for music" the boys reacted by following Lucia to the music room.

"Hello, Nanami-San, Kyoto-Kun and Domoto-Kun, your lucky you were almost late." Mitsuki-Sensei told them.

The three nodded and proceeded to their seats. Lucia sat next to Hanon and Ryo and right next to Ryo is someone who he particularly didn't like, Kaito. The same went for Kaito he wasn't a big fan of Ryo either.

During music Kaito would glance at Ryo if he was going to do some stupid move.

~After Class~

Lucia was walking to her next class, when Ryo and Kaito came in front of her to walk her to class.

"Lucia, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together?" Kaito asked.

"C'mon Lucia walk with me" Ryo interrupted. Lucia knew if she went with one or the other they would fight about since she knew they both liked her, but her heart only belonged to one of them.

"Uh, it's ok I'll walk there myself" Lucia replied walking towards geography as fast as possibly.

"See what you did" Ryo scoffed at Kaito.

"Me, it's your fault too" Kaito scowled.

That's when the started arguing, when they reached geography they went to their seats glaring at each other, and to Kaito's luck Lucia sits next to him in geography. Ryo on the other was seated next to the chatterbox of the class Mikaru.

"Hey, Mikaru do you know anything about Kaito?" Ryo asked wanting answers.

"Um, let's see, he used to date Lucia before she lost her memories, he has a twin and um" Mikaru went on and on but they were mostly state the obvious things.

But what really attracted Ryo's attention is that Mikaru told him that Lucia and Kaito dated.

"Did they have a good relationship, Kaito and Lucia?" Ryo questioned.

"Yeah, they did better than me and Sakaiya better than most people dated" she stated.

~So, that's why Kaito wants Lucia that much~ the thought struck Ryo.

~After School~

"Lucia can we go to the beach?" Ryo asked Lucia.

"Sure" Lucia nodded.

Kaito over-heard this and spied on them. It looked pretty normal; Ryo didn't do anything to Lucia except talking to her. When they reached their destination, Kaito dived into the sea finding his friends and twin brother.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaito asked nervously.

"The same thing your doing" Nagisa told him, Kaito gave them a confused look.

"Look, were spying on them, because we care about you and want to make Lucia remember her memories, so you won't suffer any more" Gaito explained.

Kaito just went up to them with a smile and thanked them. They heard talking from above so they swam behind a rock and eavesdropped.

"Lucia, who do you like?" Ryo asked.

"Why do you keep on asking me this question, I told you tons of times it's my personal life" Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Is it Kaito-Kun?" Ryo questioned, Kaito was surprised, Ryo mentioned his name since they hated each other and never be able to say each other's name.

Lucia just stood their shocked and blushed, "Wh… Why would you th… think that?"

"No reason" Ryo stared at the sea.

All of a sudden a bright light illuminated the beach, Ryo fainted, while Lucia stunned cause right in front of her was an angel, who looked oddly familiar.

The mermaids and the Princes, sprung into action.

~Aquamarine Pearl Voice~

~Green Pearl Voice~

~Kaito Pathelassa Transformation~

~Gaito Pathelassa Transformation~

~Nagisa Octavia Transformation~

~Masahiro Vernusan Transformation~

They arrived at the scene to only witness Lucia being gripped by the angel's wing and Ryo on the sand.

Kaito could care less to see Ryo faint but seeing Lucia in trouble because of somebody else made his blood boil.

"Who are you and what do you want from Lucia?" Kaito asked, you could see anger in his eyes, his mark on his forehead getting brighter.

"I wanted information out of her in California but she didn't co-operate very well" The angel informed.

"Good to know, NOT, but you didn't answer his question who are you?" Masahiro said, ticked off.

"My name's Mikeru" Mikeru introduces himself calmly "And if you don't mind I have some unfinished business"

"I won't let you" Lucia heard a male voice holler, she opened her eyes and saw six people in front of her, she knew she saw them somewhere before but she doesn't know where.

Kaito, Gaito, Nagisa and Masahiro shone their lights and the two mermaids sang. Mikeru looked frightened of losing so he teleported himself away. Which made Lucia fall to the ground.

Kaito quickly supported her and the rest agreed to leave them alone so they transformed back and made there way to Ryo's house to bring him back.

Kaito transformed back subconsciously and looked at Lucia's peaceful face.

He heard a groan; Lucia woke up and hugged him, he felt Lucia shivering.

"You okay?" He asked caringly.

"S…so sc…scared" She shivered more.

~Who wouldn't be~ he asked himself, Kaito knew if Lucia had her memory she wouldn't be but since she didn't, she thought she never experienced something like this.

"There, there Lucia, I'll be here to protect you" Kaito whispered in her ear.

"That's what I love about you Kaito, your always there when I'm afraid or alone" she said.

Kaito couldn't believe what he heard, Lucia loved him after all even without her memories, and she had the feeling, Kaito had for her after all.

In response of her comment her curled his fingers around her chin and kissed her as the sun was setting lower and lower.

A magenta haired woman, Nikora, stood on the pavement watching the scene and said to herself.

"Lucia does only love Ryo as a brother after all" that's when she noticed the boy was the some person she met a few weeks ago.

"Kaito Domoto?" that's when it clicked in her mind "So, that's why he was upset" she smiled "Don't worry Kaito, I'll make sure Lucia gets her memories back"

~Even if it means to break Ryo's heart~ she knew Lucia and Kaito were meant for each other.

Ok lemme clear something, Nikora knows Lucia forgot her memories because she went through Lucia's phone in California and asked her who Kaito is but Lucia said she never heard that name in her life.

Anyways pls review and stay in tune for chap. 6


	6. Love Triangle Forming?

Chapter 6 ~ Love Triangle Forming? ~

~Mikaru POV~

~That guy I sit next to in geography, Ryo. I never noticed what a green-grey his eyes are~ I sighed at the thought.

"Mikaru, close your mouth and eat your food" I heard.

"Sorry, Onni-Sama" I snap back to reality.

"What were you thinking of?" The dark haired male, Rihito Amagi, also known as my brother.

"Nothing you should be worried about" I answered.

~Although I wonder what he's doing right now~ I turned my gaze to the window on my right.

~Kyoto's Mansion~

"Ryo, you shouldn't go to school today your temperature's boiling" Lucia informed him with a worried face.

"Bu…But Lucia I w…want to co…come with" Ryo stammered between coughs.

In response Lucia just shook her head. "Ryo don't you want to get better?"

"I do" ~I also want to win your heart and keep you away from Kaito~

"I'm not letting you leave, I already told Nikora and she's saying the same thing, now, I have to leave" Lucia went downstairs and made her way to school, without Ryo by her side as usual.

~ Darn, I thought pretending to be sick, would get Lucia to stay at home and look after me ~

~ At School ~

"Kaito look, Lucia's not with Ryo today, take this chance," Hanon said with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, c'mon what are you waiting for?" Masahiro pushed him forward, Kaito turned to talk to them.

"I can't, sure she loves my back but… but" He couldn't finish his sentence when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

He turned around again and sure enough it was a certain girl with dirty blonde called, Lucia.

"Hey Kaito, can I talk to you up on the roof, after class?" she asked seriously.

For a response he nodded, she smiled and left to go to class.

"What do you think she's going to tell you up there?" Rina asked.

"Who knows, maybe she's going to say she remembered or she has feelings for Ryo or" Hanon went on and on about things that could happen.

At that moment, Mikaru happened to be passing.

"Who has feelings for Ryo?" Mikaru butted in.

"Possibly Lucia, why do you care, if someone has feelings for Ryo anyway, you don't happen to like him do you?" Rina raised an eyebrow.

"Me and him" Mikaru let out a laugh "Your joking right" she blushed and denied.

The gang wasn't buying it though, so instead starting an argument, they turned and made their way to class.

Kaito looked at Lucia, and then glanced at the clock, they had about five minutes left, he walked to her and took her hand and dragged her to the roof, and to his luck their homeroom was the closest to the roof.

"Kaito, what are we doing here?" Lucia questioned.

Her reply was Kaito coming up to her and hugging her, Lucia stood there stunned, her heart was beating fast, and she thought Kaito could feel it.

"K… Kaito" She blushed a deep rosy red.

"Lucia, please remember soon, please" Lucia could sense pleading in his voice.

"I'm trying and… I love you" She replied soothingly

"Me too, I love you" He replied inhaling Lucia's scent.

~She smells like roses and strawberries~ Kaito thought as he breathed into her hair.

"Now, let's go before were late" she parted and smiled.

"Yeah" Both of them retreated back down to their homeroom. And to Lucia's surprise, Ryo was there in front of the doorway, her hand and Kaito's still twined together.

"Lucia, where were…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw her hand in Kaito's.

"Ryo, what are you doing here, I thought you were sick.

"I recovered," He said.

"You sure" Lucia detached her hand with Kaito's and felt Ryo's forehead "Guess your right"

"I'll be going now," Kaito said as he went pass Ryo.

Quickly, Ryo grabbed Lucia's hand, which was on his forehead and forcefully pulled her into a hug.

"Lucia, don't leave me," Ryo pleadingly asked, "Because I love you"

Lucia's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, sure, she loved Ryo but a brotherly-love not the kind of love he's thinking about.

~Inside The Classroom~

Nagisa, who had the specialty of hearing, repeated every word the two were saying to his friends.

Kaito was furious at Ryo for

1. Hugging Lucia, and

2. Having feelings for Lucia

He had the urge to go and hit Ryo, but Masahiro held him back, trying to calm him down.

Not so far from the group was a girl with hazel colored hair.

"Ryo is all like the other guys, I like, always liking Lucia" Mikaru sobbed quietly to herself "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up, this ones gonna be different" She felt confidence build inside of her, she wasn't going to let another guy she liked walk pass her without a fight.

**end of chapter 6**

**starlightmint72 thanks for putting the comment of mikaru and ryo that gave me some ideas cause i was losing some**


	7. Two Hearts And Two Stalkers

Chapter 7 ~ Two Hearts And Two Stalkers

"Lucia, please can we please go to the mall, please, please, please" Ryo tugged Lucia's sleeve.

"Ok, Ok" Lucia rolled her eyes, her voice sounded annoyed "When?"

"Now" Ryo answered as he picked up his converses to get ready.

"Sure" Lucia agreed even though she didn't know how to say no.

~At The Mall~

Lucia walked side by side with Ryo as they passed shops, restaurants and so on. After a while Ryo, took hold of her hand but Lucia was to busy of thinking of something else that she didn't notice.

He thought everything was going the way he wanted,

"Lucia" he called, she turned and he leaned forward to kiss her but failed, when he noticed Kaito pass right behind Lucia with his friends.

"Ryo, what are you doing?" Lucia pushed him away from her personal space.

"Nothing" He blushed.

~With The Mermaids And The Princes~

"I'm gonna kill Ryo" Kaito murmured to himself, which was heard by his friends.

"Calm down, dude I bet Lucia had no intention of kissing him" Masahiro told him.

"Well, I don't know, but just to be sure I'm just going to follow them" Kaito started moving away from the group.

"Why do I have a feeling it's a bad idea" Gaito's sweat dropped.

"Because it is," Rina answered easily.

~With Kaito~

Kaito searched everywhere to find the duo. He finally found Lucia and Ryo at a Karaoke place. He heard music starting and the sweet sound of Lucia's singing.

~I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you?

What's on my mind?

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say~

The song drew Kaito's attention the song was about Lucia's feelings towards him. However he knew Ryo thought it would be about him.

~Ryo's POV~

Lucia has such an angelic voice it makes me feel like I'm on air. Better yet I can't believe she sang that song about me. I turn to my left where the big glass window was. I thought I saw a girl with hazel hair, however I could've been wrong.

~Mikaru's POV~

I can't believe it, Lucia does have feelings about Ryo, it was so obvious that the song was for him. I sob; glistening tears ran down my cheeks.

I ran inside only to find, Kaito outside Lucia and Ryo's karaoke singing room.

"What are you doing here, Kaito?" I asked.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Your following Lucia, aren't you?" I smirked.

He held his head down in shame. "Yes, by the way, did you hear the song Lucia sang?"

"Yeah" I gulped.

"It wasn't for Ryo," He said, which caused my brain to wonder 'huh'.

"Then, who was it for" I asked hands on hips.

"Me" He answered.

I racked my brain for the information, it all made sense, I couldn't believe how I let myself jump to conclusions so quickly.

Little did I know, Lucia and Ryo came out of the room, Kaito and I stood there like deer in the headlights.

"What do we have here, two stalkers?" Lucia smirked, as for Ryo he continued to stare at Lucia as if she was the only one in the room, which my heart break, but instead of telling him my feelings I put on a fake smile and said.

"Yeah, and Lucia?"

She hummed.

"I'm sorry for what happened years ago can we become friends again?" I asked.

She smiled and said the words that I never thought she would say to me.

"Of course… Mikaru" Its been a long time since she called me, by my name but I'm just happy she's my friend again.


	8. A Night Full Of Singing

**I know the last chapter was a bit rushy but Mikaru figured out that she jumps to conclusions way too quickly. So she realizes in freshmen year she was the one who made the mistake.**

Chapter 8 ~ A Night Full Of Singing/Sakaiya Got Revenge From Mikaru~

"Hey, Mikaru?" Lucia spoke into her pink slider.

"Yeah?" She heard on the other line.

"Do you want to join me, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Gaito, Masahiro, Nagisa and Ryo to the karaoke place?" The blonde asked.

"I'd LOVE too" Mikaru responded.

"K, see you later" Lucia pressed the 'end' button.

~Later~

Lucia and Ryo walked their way to the group, as they came to their view.

Lucia was wearing a white tank top with a thin transparent layer over that, light blue skinny jeans and white flowery sandals with thin straps.

Hanon wore an aqua t-shirt with a black vest, grey skinny jeans and hi-top turquoise converses.

Rina was wearing a light green strapless top, emerald green sleeves that are not connected to the top, white skinny jeans and low top dark green converses.

Mikaru was wearing a cream long sleeved t-shirt, with a white belt, white shorts up to her knees and creamy pumps.

Kaito wore a white t-shirt with a red hoodie over it and dark grey shorts, with white sneakers with red streaks.

Nagisa was wearing a double-layered t-shirt, a navy blue and white-stripped t-shirt and a dark grey button up t-shirt over it with navy blue sneakers.

Masahiro wore a green t-shirt and wore a black jacket over it and grey jeans with green converses.

Finally, Ryo wore a dark orange plain t-shirt, grey-blue jeans and orange sneakers.

They went inside the karaoke place and rented a room.

Lucia went up first.

~There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired place lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide-awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you~

Her friends clapped and she asked who wanted to go next.

Mikaru rose and took the mike. Lucia nodded.

~She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through

But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you

Baby, let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile~

Mikaru bowed and looked at Ryo's expression, he was still staring at Lucia but Lucia was busy talking to Kaito, to even notice.

Suddenly a knock on the door made the group turn their attention to who was knocking, and to their surprise it was Mikaru's ex-boyfriend, Sakaiya.

Lucia, who seemed annoyed, rolled her eyes, since she forgot her memories she always coincidently, happens to run into him.

"What now, Sakaiya?" Lucia asked in a rude tone.

"I was going to ask you and your friends if I could join you?"

"Sure, why not?" Kaito responded immediately by Lucia's side. Everybody seemed puzzled, to why Kaito would allow him in.

"Thanks" Sakaiya went into the room.

"Guys, can I go again?" Mikaru asked, everybody nodded, indicating that they didn't mind "Your gonna like thins one, Sakaiya" Mikaru smirked.

~Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door

Even though I told him yesterday and the day before

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab

And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a heck of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright

Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand

Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand

I hate it when they go out and we stay in

And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams

My Cinderella story scene

Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a heck of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A! Always give me what I want

Give me a V! Be very very good to me

R! Are you gonna treat me right?

I! I can put up a fight

Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud

Let me hear you scream loud

One, two, three, four!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?

My Cinderella story scene?

When do you think they'll finally see?

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better

You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never

Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me

We're not the same

And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble, I'm a heck of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey ho

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

I'm the best thing that your eyes have ever seen~

The gang started laughing at Sakaiya.

"Dude, you just got owned", Nagisa tried to say through fits of laughter.

"You got that right," Masahiro laughed.

Kaito and Ryo continued laughing.

As for the girls, Lucia, Hanon and Rina just laughed while giving Mikaru a thumbs up and a wink.

They continued singing through out the night.

**Sorry to Hanon and Rina fans that I didn't make them sing anything but I promise nxt time I'll try and make them sing, anyways here was chap. 8, hope u'll wait till the nxt chap.**

**Songs: **

**- The Best Damn Thing-Avril Lavigne (had to change to clean ver.)**

**- Enchanted-Taylor Swift**

**- Invisible-Taylor Swift**

**I don't own the songs or the anime (mermaid melody)sadly. sorry since there have been action-attacking scenes, im starting to lose ideas so pls give me suggestions in ur reviews/comments**


	9. A Memory Discovered

Chapter 9 ~A Memory Discovered~

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Ryo was sitting on the coach buttering his toast.

~What's with Lucia, she's all of a sudden always hanging out with Domoto~ he huffed.

At this moment Lucia comes in.

"Morning, Ryo" She greeted cheerfully.

He continued to butter, his toast, this made Lucia frown.

"What's the matter?" She pouted.

Ryo tried to look away since, he found Lucia's pout so irresistibly cute, but failed.

"Nothing" He sighed.

"I know something's wrong, Ryo" She looked at him seriously now.

"Why out of all the guys in our class, you always hang out with Domoto?" He had a burst of anger rushing through his veins.

"Which Domoto, Kaito or Gaito?" She asked innocently.

"Kaito"

"I don't know?" Lucia blushed, this didn't go unnoticed by Ryo, and he was about to shout, when Lucia's phone rang.

"Hello" Lucia spoke into her shiny pink slider.

~Hey, Lucia it's Kaito~

"Hey, what do you need?"

~I was wondering if you want to come to the beach~

"Sure, bye" She ended the call "I have to go, Ryo" Lucia slipped her feet into her flip-flops, and left.

"Don't leave me" Ryo spoke out but it was too late she was out of his reach, every since they came back to Japan, they've been drifting farther and farther apart.

~Beach~

"Kaito" A certain blonde called out.

"Hey" He responded taking her into a hug.

"What were you planning to do?" She asked him.

Her response was a shrug "We could go to the café?"

"Great let's go!"

They made their way to the café, when they were almost there a beam of light illuminated the sky, it was Mikeru.

At the very moment, Lucia had a flashback of being submerged into the Californian Beach Sea, she was swimming and swimming, it ended very shortly when she saw, Kaito in Mikeru's hands.

"Let go of him," She shouted.

"Only, until you give me the information I need" He replied calmly.

"What information?" Lucia called "What do you want from me?" She sank to her knees, confused, that's when she heard a battle cry.

~Aquamarine Pearl Voice~

~Green Pearl Voice~

~Gaito Pathalessa Transform~

~Nagisa Octavia Transform~

~Masahiro Vernusan Transform~

The four stood in front of a confused Lucia.

"Wh…Who are… you?" Lucia stammered out.

"It's us, Lucia" Hanon responded, which just earned Lucia tilting her head to her side.

"It's us, Hanon, Rina, Nagisa, Masahiro and Gaito" Rina explained.

"Guys, we have to save Kaito, he looks like he's going to suffocate" Nagisa panicked.

"Ok, let's go Rina" She nodded.

**~Ever ever after**

**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true**

**Deep down inside we want to believe they still do**

**And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story**

**Let's just admit we all want to make it too**

**Ever ever after**

**If we just don't get it our own way**

**Ever ever after**

**It may only be a wish away**

**Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**

**Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe**

**Unafraid, unashamed**

**There is joy to be claimed in this world**

**You even might wind up being glad to be you**

**Ever ever after**

**Though the world will tell you it's not smart**

**Ever ever after**

**The world can be yours if you let your heart**

**Believe in ever after~**

This affected, Mikeru and he vanished away, Kaito landed to the ground with a thud.

"Kaito, wake up" Lucia shook him but he didn't.

~That, angel thing must have squeezed him too tight~ Lucia thought, tears streaming down her cheeks, squeezing him tighter.

"Lucia, there's something we want to tell you" Gaito said softly crouching beside her, still in his transformed form "Your, the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean"

She blinked "Mermaids don't exist"

"Yes they do Lucia and were Princes of Underwater Clans, including Kaito" Gaito gestured. Lucia looked at Kaito's peaceful face.

"I guess, it does make sense, I've been having dreams of the sea now a days and I always see, mermaids in them"

"Lucia sing, it might help Kaito wake up" Hanon winked.

Lucia was reluctant at first but she did what she was told anyway.

**~You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through~**

And to her surprise, Kaito's amber eyes fluttered open.

"Kaito…" She whispered, a smile appearing onto her face, tears still streaming down.

He sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Hello, again princess"

~That sounds so oddly familiar~ Lucia thought to herself.

~Behind A Rock~

"Why did Lucia, have to fall in love with him" Ryo glanced another look at the couple "It's time for war, Domoto"

**Hey, thanks starlightmint27 for the inspiration and suggestion, songs**

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne (BIG FAN of her)**

**Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood**

**BTW Lucia didnt remember yet, she just remembers a tiny microscopic bit about being a mermaid.**

***SPOILER* she's gonna remember being a mermaid in the next chap (well ill try) and ill try making her remember soon.**


	10. A Beautiful Night And A Broken Heart

**here's chap. 10**

Chapter 10 ~A Beautiful Night And A Broken Heart~

~Lucia's POV~

_(Dream)_

"_Guys, wait" I called, swimming to keep up with them._

"_We want to show you, how to swim mermaid style," Hanon explained as she swam faster._

"_Hanon, it's not fair on Lucia, she never had fins or what we call them tails" Rina scolded Hanon as I tried my best to catch up._

"_Where are we going anyway?" I asked with curiosity._

"_You'll see" Hanon smirked as I saw four guys coming into my view, one with red hair, one with silver hair, one with blue hair and one with green hair._

"_Hey, Kaito, Gaito, Nagisa and Masahiro" Rina shouted._

_When we made it to them we said our hellos and started swimming through coral reefs. I was going hold Kaito's hand but before I could, a bright hand came in between our hands._

_(End Of Dream)_

I woke up panting. That seemed so life like, I glance at the bedside table and I found my pink seashell necklace. I haven't worn that thing since, I came back from Hawaii.

An idea started forming inside my head. I snatch my necklace off the bedside table, and sneak out of the house and ran to the beach.

* * *

I sat myself onto the smooth boulder on the edge of the water. I start singing.

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend,**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through~**

When I stopped singing, I felt this strange aura take over me; it felt like I was half asleep. I slowly structured a diving position and submerged into the cool water. When I felt the water, the aura vanished away and I 'woke up'.

I looked down at myself my legs morphed into a bright magenta tail, my shoulder length dirty blonde hair grew to where my ankles should've been, it turned to a light blonde and was held up into two high pigtails, as I looked back up at the surface, I saw my reflection and my hazel eyes turned into a sky blue.

For some reason, it felt like I already been through the scene, I felt presence, I swished and turned my head to see if anybody was there.

I noticed a number of shadows, so I swim towards them.

And to my surprise it was Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Gaito, Nagisa and Masahiro.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" I asked quietly in a voice so quiet, I thought they couldn't hear.

"Nothing to worry about" Hanon whispered.

"Wait… why are we whispering, I mean it's the ocean" I started raising my voice only to earn, Kaito's hand over my mouth.

"Cause, Mikeru could be here" Gaito told me.

I removed Kaito's hand and asked "Who?"

"The angel thing" Hanon cleared up.

"Oh"

"Blonde" Kaito coughed, with a smirk.

"Meanie" I stuck my tongue out.

That's when I heard someone calling my name from above, which sounded like, Ryo. I swam to the surface with the others following, Kaito grabbing my hand.

* * *

~Normal POV~

The six swam up to the surface, only to find, Ryo.

"Ryo" I voice called, that's when it hit Lucia, Mikaru lives near here, so she heard her name being called.

"Who's there?" He asked "Oh, hey Mikaru"

~He said my name~ She started blushing.

"Mikaru, can you leave me alone, I want to think," He explained to her politely.

Mikaru nodded and retreated back to her house.

Ryo stared at the sea. For a moment he thought he saw a pink tail, so he tried to follow it, since he was the curious type.

That's when he encountered a pink mermaid with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a red haired boy with orange sunset eyes and a light red prince costume, hand entwined.

~Is this a dream~ Ryo thought.

"I gotta go" Kaito said diving into the sea.

"Kaito, wait!" Lucia shouted.

~We're done for~ The others thought including Kaito.

~Oh, shoot, why did I scream 'Kaito'~ Lucia thought.

~Kaito, then that could mean…~ Ryo worked out.

"Lucia?" He asked heart broken.

Neither of them saying a word or looking at each other. Darkness and silence took over them, the moon shining beautifully over their heads.

**I tried to make a clffy for this one and thnx Sakura Heartnet for givin me the idea of ryo seeing lucia in mer form. stay in tune for chap. 11**

**song: another verse of keep holding on - avril lavigne**

**i do not own mermaid melody or the songs i put in.**


	11. The Truth

.Chapter 11 ~The Truth~

"Lucia?" Ryo asked sounding heartbroken, the moon shining brightly over their heads.

Lucia didn't respond, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, the wind whirling her ponytails.

"Ryo…" She choked out "I know what you're thinking but…"

"You came here to see Kaito-Kun, am I right?" He asked, now his eyes were covered.

"No, I ran into him" Lucia tried to explain.

"Just leave me alone" Ryo started running away.

~Kyoto Mansion~

Ryo barged into the main hallway, Nikora heard so she came running in.

"Ryo, what happened?" Nikora asked.

"Lucia never did love me," Ryo told her.

"She did, but as a brother" But Ryo wouldn't take it he ran to his room, he trashed it, once he calmed down he switched on the radio.

**~I know your kind of girl**

**You only care about one thing**

**Who you've seen or where you've been**

**Who's got money?**

**I see that look in your eyes**

**It tells a million lies**

**But deep inside I know why**

**You're talking to him**

**I know what you're all about**

**I really hope he figures it out**

**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**

**Just one look and now you're seeing double**

**Before you know it, she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's so good that you won't see it coming**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

**You'll be broken she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**Off to the next one**

**She's going to be the end of you**

**At least that's what they say**

**It's been a while you're in denial**

**And now it's too late**

**The way she looks it makes you high**

**All the warning signs**

**'Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes**

**It makes you want to die**

**I know what she's all about**

**I really hope you figure it out**

**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**

**Just one look and now you're seeing double**

**Before you know it, she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's so good that you won't see it coming**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

**But you'll be broken and she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**You know it's a game, you know it's a game**

**She keeps playing around with your head**

**Playing around with your head**

**She's so insane, so insane**

**She's the one to blame**

**She's the one to blame**

**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**

**Just one look and now you're seeing double**

**Before you know it, she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**She's so good that you won't see it coming**

**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**

**But you'll be broken and she'll be gone**

**Off to the next one**

**Off to the next one**

**Off to the next one~**

Ryo started shredding tears.

"Why did Kaito have to capture your heart, Lucia?" He asked quietly.

~With Lucia~

She dragged herself back to her house, since she knew Ryo wouldn't like to see her, especially after that. She searched for the keys but she couldn't find it. Lucia groaned at this. That's when she remembered, Kaito's and Gaito's house was close by. She ran towards their house.

On her way their house it started raining.

"Achoo, it's my fault" Lucia sneezed.

When she reached the house, she rang the doorbell, after awhile, Kaito answered the door. He was actually surprised to see her, she looked different.

Her shiny blonde hair, was tangled thanks to the wind, her bright brown eyes were red, since she's been crying, her body was shivering and her clothes were wet.

"Hey, Lucia you ok?" He asked even though he knew the answer, since she was shivering and looking very frustrated.

"No, can I stay here for the night, I can't find my keys and I bet, Ryo wouldn't want to see me" She sniffed.

"Sure, we have a guest room, right upstairs"

"Thanks" That's when she automatically hugged him, which he returned.

They stayed there for a minute or so, that's when they interrupted by a cough.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Gaito asked. Then the two young teens started to blush scarlet.

~Later~

Lucia finally warmed up and was using one of Kaito's pajama t-shirt that came above her knees. She was getting ready for bed in the guest room, when she heard a soft knock, she smiled and turned.

"Hey" Lucia answered and hugged Kaito.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine as long as you're with me" Lucia started threading her fingers through his hair.

"You better get some sleep you look pretty tired" He scanned her, pale face.

"Ok, good night" She started parting and walked to the bed.

Lucia started walking funny, her vision blurred and she fainted.

~Sometime Later~

When Lucia woke up, it looked like it was in the middle of the night but a bit later than that, like four o'clock in the morning. She tried to sit up to check but she couldn't since arms were holding her in place. She turned and it was, Kaito. She smiled softly at him and pecked his lips.

"You're always there, when I need you, and that's what I love about you, Kaito" She whispered in the dark, her bright hazel eyes gazed at her red haired prince.

**SONGS: one of those girls-avril lavigne (i kno wat ur wondering 'y do u put so many A/L songs' and the answer is i dont kno, recently i've been listening to her songs and most of them reflect on the chapters so i chose them)**

**anyway thats chappy 11, hope u keep reading! ^.^ and if u dont panda ninjas will come too attack (jk)**

**Lucia: when r u going to make me remember?**

**WxM: when the time is rite young mermaid**

**Lucia: why r u talking like a monk**

**WxM: i dunno its fun ~gets out of meditating position~**

**Lucia: anyway 'writingXmusic' does not own mermaid melody**

**~Kaito enters~**

**Kaito: and she does not own any of the songs**

**WxM: u guys r so nice ~sarcastic~**

**Kaito: look whose the one talking u made me cry and i would never cry**

**WxM: ~kicks surfboard~**

**Kaito: ~starts crying~ :'P**

**WxM: well guess thats it, stay in tune for the next chapter! ^.^**


	12. I Remember

Chapter 12 ~I Remember~

Lucia woke up as the sun lit through the window. She blushed a dark red, when she twisted and saw Kaito hold her in his arms. His eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, Lucia" He said.

She smiled. "Morning, Prince Kaito"

"What did you say?" He asked confusingly.

"That is what your clan, your majesty, or am I wrong?" She smirked.

"Did you…" He was interrupted.

"Of course, I did" She finished and stood up.

"How did you remember?" He asked.

"Remember when I fainted last night" He nodded "Well, while I was knocked out I had this weird dream thing, like in those shoujo mangas"

Her response was Kaito grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad your back" He said soothingly, as he breathed the fruity scent of the blonde hair.

"And, I'm glad you never gave up" She said as she kissed her prince on the lips.

~Kyoto Mansion~

"Ryo" A faint voice called.

Ryo woke up from his trashed bed.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Lucia"

He smiled widely.

"Your back, Lucia" He hugged her and that's when he noticed she was carrying a carrier bag "Where are you going?"

"Um… I'm going back, home," She told him softly.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, Ryo" Those were the last words, Lucia said before she left the house, also leaving a heartbroken, Ryo.

**Sorry its really short but I have school and everything, its so annoying and i hav a trip and ill be away from the 25th of feb to the 5th of march (i think) so i wont hav much updates for a while but ill try to squeeze in time when i am able to.**

**P.S i do not own mermaid melody**

**love, writingXmusic xoxoxo**


	13. Renunion

Chapter 13 ~Reunion~

~Kaito and Gaito's House~

"Guys, guess who's here" Kaito called, while he opened his front door.

"Better, be good Kaito" Nagisa replied lazily.

"Yeah" Rina agreed.

"Ehm" Hanon mumbled.

"It probably is" Masahiro shrugged his shoulders as he followed his friends inside.

They walked into the dining room and saw the table laid out nicely and neatly.

"Um, why are there seven mats laid out, there are only six of us" Nagisa pointed out.

"That's oddly mean, to say about your friend, you know" A gentle, sweet voice teased, which made the four guests turn their heads.

That's when they saw a dirty blonde haired girl, with bright brown eyes, she was wearing a magenta t-shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans, red knee high boots and a pink clam shell necklace.

"Lucia?" Hanon asked.

"Who else could it be?" Lucia joked.

"Why are you here?" Masahiro asked.

"Ryo wouldn't want to see me, by what happened last night" Lucia shivered at memory; Kaito placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Speaking of memories…" Gaito came in.

"I remember" Lucia finished.

"Great!" Hanon ran over to hug, Lucia.

Rina went to Lucia and hugged her too, when Hanon was done.

~Later~

The gang were laughing and talking, just like last year.

"What made you forget your memories?" Hanon said in concern.

"Um, I remember swimming in the sea, then an angel thing came saying he wanted information about the clans," Lucia explained, "I refused to tell, Mikeru his name was I think, that's when I must have hit his last nerve, cause he blasted a bright ray of light and that's when I just found myself on the beach with Ryo beside me"

"So, that means Mikeru is after the princes" Rina glanced worriedly at the boys.

"Well, that means we have to be careful" Masahiro added.

The teens looked at each other and nodded.

That's when they felt a strange, strong aura coming from somewhere.

"Do guys feel it?" Hanon asked.

In response they all nodded and headed out to the one place the water demons would most likely strike the beach.

~BEACH~

Mikeru was sending waves onto the shore rapidly. That's when he heard.

~PINK PEARL VOICE~

~AQUAMARINE PEARL VOICE~

~GREEN PEARL VOICE~

~KAITO PATHELASSA TRANSFORM~

~GAITO PATHELASSA TRANSFORM~

~NAGISA OCTAVIA TRANSFORM~  
~MASAHIRO VERNUSAN TRANSFORM~

Right in front of him was the mermaid princess and clan princes.

"Mikeru, what do want from them?" Lucia asked.

"I remember you, Mermaid Princess Of The North Pacific, I had to dispose you since you were no use" Mikeru said, not really answering the question.

"You didn't answer her question" Kaito added, standing beside Lucia.

"I just need you and your friends power and pendants to take over the world and start a new one" Mikeru answered with a smug look.

That very moment, Mikeru increased the size of his right wing to grab Kaito, but Lucia pushed him so he could avoid the attack, both of them, Kaito and Lucia landed on the sand with a thud.

Kaito tried to pry, Lucia off of him, that's when he noticed, red thick liquid, dripping on to him. He moved Lucia to examine her arm and she had a cut, from saving him.

"Lucia, you've been cut" Kaito said in a worried tone.

"Why are you so worried it just a cut" Lucia tried to say in between deep breaths.

"A deep one" Hanon added as she came rushing to them.

"That's what you get for breaking a young mans heart" Mikeru stared at them.

"W…What do you mean?" Lucia huffed.

"The young man, Ryo that saved you in Hawaii, you broke his heart, so he agreed to join me" Mikeru smirked.

"Where is he?" Lucia asked, staring at Mikeru with anger.

"_Lucia is that you?" A faint fragile male voice called, a faded image of Ryo appeared next to Mikeru._

"Ryo, what are you doing there?" Lucia asked with worried eyes.

"_There was no point of going on with my life, if you weren't with me" He answered flatly, but in his eyes, you could tell he was trying to back down his tears._

"What about Mikaru?" Hanon blurted out.

"_What about her?" Ryo questioned._

"Haven't you noticed, Ryo she loves you" Rina shouted as the waves got louder.

Ryo eyes widened.

"Thought so you wouldn't really care about her," Masahiro commented.

"What are you waiting for, let's start the fight" Mikeru announced.

"Ok, guys ready?" Nagisa asked.

The group nodded.

"Pitchi Pitchi Live Start!"

**~Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**As you shoot across the sky**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go, oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon~**

"Love Shower Pitch!"

Mikeru, who had his hands covering his ears, vanished away without a single word.

"We've done it" Hanon cheered.

"Yeah, let's go back to Kaito and Gaito's house" Nagisa added.

Everybody started retreating back to the house, except Lucia. She went on top of a rock to think. Her friends must have noticed so they, stopped half way and starting to come back, calling her.

"Lucia!" Rina yelled but didn't get a response.

~With Lucia (Her POV)~

They can call me all they want but I'm not going back, it's my fault Ryo did it. None of theirs.

Kaito managed to get close to the top of the rock. He's just sitting himself on it.

"Lucia, why don't come back, your arms still badly cut" Kaito told me.

"It stopped bleeding" I added "Besides it's my fault everything turned out like this"

"Don't think it like that," He said, putting arms around my shoulders "C'mon let's go back, we'll start the search again tomorrow"

I nodded and joined the others.

Just like moon, my doubt seemed to be fading away in the darkness.

**Here's chapter 13, mostly dialogue sorry for that. But its longer than my last one, that's the beauty of it.**

**Lucia: I remember, yes, but I feel guilty for breaking Ryo's heart.**

**WxM: Don't worry Lucia everything will turn out good in the end, PLS review!**

**Lucia: Oh yeah, 'writingXmusic' does not own the songs or mermaid melody**

**WxM: Shoot she remembered**

**SONG: Fireworks - Katy Perry**


	14. Angels Of Darkness

Chapter 14 ~Angels Of Darkness~

Lucia, Hanon and Rina decided to have a sleepover at Hanon house. The girls played truth or dare and many more games. They were just about to brush their teeth, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone, Hanon?" Rina asked.

"No" She was surprised herself.

Lucia unlocked the door and the next thing they knew, they were sucked into a portal.

"Where are we?" Lucia asked weakly.

"Your in my space" A voice hollered.

"Mikeru" Hanon muttered.

"What do you want from us?" Rina shouted.

"Ryo, wished for you to be on our side and I granted it too him" Mikeru explained.

The three mermaids just scowled at him.

"Let's get started shall we" Mikeru made the stare at a dark orb filled with dark energy, the mermaids eyes seemed turn lifeless and empty. And before he knew it the mermaids turned evil, on his side now "Now go and turn to you idol forms"

The mermaids transformed.

Lucia's dress was a dark shade of pink with black ruffles; her hair was a light blonde so light it seemed white.

Hanon's dress was black with navy layers, her hair turned darker; her stars were now skulls and her bright aqua eyes turned to an empty shade of blue.

Rina's dress was a dark green so dark it seemed black, her pearl hair band turned black, her hair was the same color but was held in a two loose ponytails and her emerald green eyes were a blunt green now.

"Now go attack your friends if you don't mind" Mikeru ordered them, the mermaids nodded.

Ryo watched as the mermaids left, he couldn't believe it, he never asked, Mikeru to turn them evil.

~Nagisa's House~

"Why are we having a sleepover on the exact same day the girls are having one?" Gaito asked.

"I don't know, it just seems fun" Nagisa answered "C'mon let's get a drink downstairs"

The four guys walked downstairs, when they heard rain falling.

"That's weird" Masahiro commented.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything about a storm" Kaito added, lighting struck in the sky, three silhouettes appeared in front of them.

The guys eyes widened as they saw in front of them were Lucia, Hanon and Rina.

"Surprised?" Hanon asked.

The four stayed silent.

"We might as well get this over with" Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Pitchi Pitchi Voice Darkness Start"

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**The World Is In Your Hand**

**But I Will Fight Until The End**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Don't Follow Your Command**

**But I Will Fight**

**And I Will Stand**

**When Darkness Falls**

**Pain Is All**

**The Angel Of Darkness**

**Will Leave Behind**

**But I Will**

**Fight **

**The Love Is Lost**

**Beauty And Light**

**Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight**

**The Dreams Are Gone**

**Midnight Has Come**

**The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom**

**Yeah,Yeah**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**The World Is In Your Hand**

**But I Will Fight Until The End**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Don't Follow Your Command**

**But I Will Fight**

**And I Will Stand**

**Hunt Goes On**

**Deep In The Night**

**Time To Pray**

**Down On Your Knees**

**You Can't Hide**

**From Thee Eternal Light**

**Until My Last Breath**

**I Will Fight**

**I Will Fight**

**I Will Fight**

**I Will Fight**

**I Will Fight**

**I Realize The Stars They Die**

**Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise**

**But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight**

**Against The Creatures Of The Night**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**The World Is In Your Hand**

**But I Will Fight Until The End**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Don't Follow Your Command**

**But I Will Fight And I Will Stand~**

"Dark Shower Pitch, Ready For An Encore?" The three mermaids smirked.

The guys were on the ground holding their ears.

"I don't know, why Mikeru wants you, your pretty worthless in my opinion" Rina glared.

Hanon and Lucia just agreed.

"What's gotten into you?" Kaito asked, looking into Lucia's cold eyes, who was giving him a cold expression.

"We can't fight them," Masahiro said.

"And why not?" Nagisa asked.

"Cause it's their own flesh and blood" Masahiro answered.

"What can we do?" Gaito asked.

"Just follow them," Kaito answered, the guys looked at him and thought it was the best thing to do.

"Your not going to put a fight, well that was easy" Lucia said as she teleported away with everyone else.

~Mikeru's Space~

The mermaids, teleported back.

"Mikeru-Sama we brought them for you" Hanon said showing him the hostages.

"Very well and I did some capturing myself while you were gone" Mikeru praised them.

"Who did you capture, Mikeru-Sama?" Rina asked politely.

"See for yourself" Mikeru pointed to his right.

The three mermaid including the four princes turned their heads and saw, Karen, Noel, Coco and Seira.

"Long time no see, girls" Hanon smirked.

The four gasped at the sight of Lucia, Hanon and Rina.

"What happened?" Noel asked in concern.

"Why would you care?" Rina snapped.

"Coco, what happened, I'm scared" Seira said in a terrified tone.

"_Mikeru this isn't how I wanted it to be" A voice floated in the air "I just wanted to have Lucia inside your body not turning her evil, I don't even recognize her anymore, I don't see her bright brown or blue eyes that shine"_

"You should learn to be less of a brat, Ryo" Lucia said, everyone turned silent, even Hanon and Rina "I wish sometimes, I never even met you"

Ryo's eyes seemed to sting and his vision started to blur as tears come down his cheek.

"Ryo, don't listen to Lucia, it's just the dark powers is making her saying this" Karen assured him.

"_How would you know she might be speaking the truth?" Ryo said in a shaky voice._

"That's what you think" Lucia smirked.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina, snap out of it, come back" Kaito yelled.

"Kaito, Kaito, Kaito have you ever heard of a saying 'darkness is a place where no light shines'" Rina scoffed.

"You can never bring them back," Mikeru said as he placed his hands on their shoulders.

"We'll see about that" Coco said confidently.

~YELLOW PEARL VOICE~

~AIIRO PEARL VOICE~

~PURPLE PEARL VOICE~

~ORANGE PEARL VOICE~

The boys were able to stand up and call.

~Kaito Pathelassa Transformation~

~Gaito Pathelassa Transformation~

~Nagisa Octavia Transformation~

~Masahiro Vernusan Transformation~

"Eight against three isn't fair you know" Lucia pouted.

"She's got a point," Hanon pouted as well.

"Guys don't fall for it" Karen hissed.

"Fine, then" The three evil mermaids raised their microphones to their lips and started singing.

"Pitchi Pitchi Darkness Live Start"

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**The World Is In Your Hand**

**But I Will Fight Until The End**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Don't Follow Your Command**

**But I Will Fight**

**And I Will Stand**

**When Darkness Falls**

**Pain Is All**

**The Angel Of Darkness**

**Will Leave Behind**

**But I Will**

**Fight **

**The Love Is Lost**

**Beauty And Light**

**Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight**

**The Dreams Are Gone**

**Midnight Has Come**

**The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom**

**Yeah,Yeah**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Angel Of Darkness**

**The World Is In Your Hand**

**But I Will Fight Until The End~**

"Dark Shower Pitch, Ready For An Encore?"

"Stop it, I don't want to see Lucia like this" Ryo's voice yelled, and to everyone's surprise Ryo was there back to flesh and blood.

"How…How?" Nagisa stuttered.

"_His wish to stop everything made him come back" A sweet voice floated in the air. _

"Aqua-Regina-Sama" Everyone breathed.

"_Pink, Aqua and Green Pearl Princess, try and stop yourselves looking at the dark side, and search for you own self"_

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were reluctant, when they heard a familiar melody.

**~Waking up I see that everything is okay**

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

**I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**

**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**

**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

Lucia, Hanon and Rina joined in and their appearance started to fade back to normal.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry**

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**

**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**

**'Cause I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now, it makes me want to cry**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by~**

The four guys looked at the three, who just reverted back to normal.

"I'm actually impressed, Mermaid Princess, but this is where the real battle starts" Mikeru smirked.

**Lucia: This is actually getting interesting ~munching popcorn~**

**WxM: Don't act surprised ~eating her own popcorn~**

**Lucia: By the way readers, 'writingXmusic' does not own mermaid melody**

**WxM: Actually I bought the anime**

**Lucia: Let me see ~grabs paper~ This is a fake**

**WxM: Gotta run, hope you enjoyed this chap.**


	15. The Real Battle Starts And The End Of It

Chapter 15 ~The Real Battle Starts And The End Of It~

"Mikeru, why are trying to take over the ocean?" Nagisa asked.

"I deserve more than that I've been alone all my life and nobody cared about me," Mikeru yelled.

"Now I get it," Lucia muttered.

"Get what?" Hanon whispered.

"Mikeru, you've been all alone for your whole life, so you think watching people in their own sorrows, make you feel better. But when that doesn't work, your own loneliness torments you, which makes you think nobody wants you" Lucia looked at him with sad eyes.

"Shut Up!" Mikeru yelled, grasping his whip and aiming for the heroes.

Thankfully they were able to dodge it, however when the whip came to back to Mikeru's direction and grabbed Lucia's leg.

"At least I have somebody to take into me" Mikeru smirked, he hauled Lucia closer to absorb her into his body, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for it to be over, that's when she felt a sudden wind coming, she opened her eyes and saw Kaito in front of her.

"This is even better" Mikeru laughed.

"That's what you think," Kaito said as his mark on his forehead started to shine brightly, which made Mikeru lost in the light and dropped Lucia.

Kaito was fast enough to come back to ground and catch Lucia. She groaned and opened her ocean blue eyes.

"This is no use," Masahiro hissed.

"We can try singing" Seira suggested quietly.

"_You have to try harder than that, Mermaid Princess" A soft voice hollered in the evil air._

"Who's that?" Coco asked, turning her head making her golden locks swishing from side to side.

"_Don't you recognize me, Coco?" A ghostly image of a woman came into view; she had poker straight orange hair and bright orange sunset eyes._

"S… Sara?" Coco said in disbelief, tears forming, from the sides of her golden eyes.

"_Yes it is me, I came her to tell you, it takes more than singing to reach a sorrow heart, you have to show them that their not alone" Sara finished._

"Your right, Sara" Karen agreed.

"Yeah" A mysterious voice appeared, everybody turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to and it belonged to a magenta haired woman.

"Nikora-San?" Kaito said.

She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Lucia asked.

"You see I was looking through the basement hoping to find anything that, would've told me where, Ryo was and I found a clam shell necklace and a letter in an old trunk" Nikora told.

"May we see the letter?" Hanon asked Nikora, who handed her the letter.

The letter was about the mermaid world and Nikora and Ryo's mom was a mermaid and their father was a Pathelassian member, but not in royalty wise.

"Onee-Chan" Ryo said quietly.

"Ryo" Nikora ran up to him and hugged him.

"Isn't it SO sweet" Mikeru said in a sickly sweet voice.

"_Mikeru, we're just helping you" Sara plead._

"Lies!" Mikeru shouted.

"Onee-Chan, let go of me" Ryo pushed Nikora, who was stunned "Mikeru is the only person who finally understands me"

"Ryo…" Nikora sighed.

"That's why I'm not going back to the world where no one gives me love and only hatred," He said, as he started walking back to Mikeru.

"Ryo" Lucia got hold of his wrist, he tried to get out of her grip, but she wouldn't let him "Listen, sure I didn't love you in romantic wise but I did love you in a family way, and besides even though you didn't capture my heart, you were able to catch somebody else's" She told him softly.

"Who?"

"A special girl called, Mikaru was waiting for you to realize" Hanon continued.

Ryo was stunned but then frowned "Even if I did tell her, she'd probably hate me by now"

"I wouldn't say that" Rina chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"Really, Ryo are you going to believe what they're telling you?" Mikeru said in an impatient tone.

"Yes" He nodded.

"You're a brave boy, Ryo but even if you and Mikaru are able to be together, you won't be going back to that world" Mikeru smirked as he got out his whip, and started aiming for him.

"Gahhh" Ryo screamed as the leather strips came in contact with his skin.

Kaito got in front of him and told him to run "Ryo get out of his reach"

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in suspicion.

Ryo was half expecting, Kaito to bring out a sword and say 'Because I'll be the one to kill you' but instead he said "Everybody has to have a shot at romance right?"

Ryo's world seemed to be spinning around, it finally made sense to him, Lucia was just a minor crush, ever since he laid his eyes on Mikaru, he felt this strange feeling but he was never sure if it was love at first sight or something he ate for breakfast.

"Yeah, your right Kaito" He patted Kaito on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you've seen the light Ryo, I really am but you won't be able to escape my space, actually none of you" Mikeru hollered.

"We'll see about that," Lucia yelled.

"**Pitchi Pitchi Live Start"**

**Where is the moment we needed the most?**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**They tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on?**

**Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

_~Sara and Aqua-Regina started to join in~_

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Mmm, on a holiday**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing it turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

**So where was the passion when you need it the most?**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost?**

**Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride**

_~Mikeru's eyes started forming tears~_

"_It's like as if they've felt the pain I've been through"_

**You had a bad day, you see what you're like**

**And how does it feel a one more time?**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day~**

"**Love Shower Pitch, how about an encore?"**

At that very moment the princesses, princes, Nikora and Ryo could feel the aura in the place change.

"Thank You, Mermaid Princesses and Princes, I thank you with all my life" Mikeru said calmly with his eyes closed.

"_You did it Mermaid Princesses and Clan Princes, you've been able to stop the rampage in Mikeru's heart" Aqua-Regina said as she teleported all back to the beach._

_**SONGS:**_

_**This CHAPTER:**_

_**Bad Day - Daniel Powter**_

_**LAST Chapter:**_

_**Angel Of Darkness - Alex C.**_

_**Innocence – Avril Lavigne**_

_**Lucia: Whoa!**_

_**WxM: What?**_

_**Lucia: I can't believe it!**_

_**WxM: WHAT!**_

_**Lucia: You forgot that you still don't own mermaid melody or the songs**_

_**WxM: ~starts crying~ and it was a good day too **_


	16. The Sweet Ending

Chapter 16 ~A Sweet Ending~

~BEACH~

Mikaru was sitting on the cold, wet sand when she saw a silhouette of a man.

"Hello, Mikaru" Ryo greeted.

"Lucia's over there if your wondering" She said sadly, trying to choke back her tears.

"Why would you think, I only come here to ask where Lucia was?" He asked.

"That's what you always do," She answered, trying harder to not to cry.

"What if I told you, I came here to talk to a girl called, Mikaru," He said.

Mikaru's face lit up and she played along "She'd be happy"

"And what if I tried to become her boyfriend while I was here"

"She'd definitely say yes," Mikaru said while she said those words, Ryo leaned forward to kiss her, when his lips came in contact with hers, her cheeks tinted to a rosy red color, Mikaru's bronze eyes widened, but slowly started to shut them.

~Hanon and Nagisa~

"Oh my gosh, their SO cute!" Hanon watched.

"Yeah, good for Ryo" Nagisa frowned.

"What's with the long face?" Hanon asked.

""Nothing, it's a starry night and no ones not bothered to come with me" Nagisa answered quietly.

Hanon grabbed his hand and looked deep into his navy eyes. "I'm with you, aren't I?" Nagisa lips, transformed into a smile.

~Rina and Masahiro~

"Well, I'm glad everything turned out well" Rina smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to ask this girl if she could be my girlfriend" Masahiro said.

"Why don't you ask her, any girl would be lucky if they had you" Rina blushed at her words.

"Ok, Rina want to go out with me, on Friday?" He asked with a red tint on his face.

Rina stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Masahiro joked, as Rina chuckled at his joke.

~Lucia and Kaito~

"Awww, this is such a beautiful night" Lucia watched her friends who were scattered at different areas of the beach with their lovers.

"Yeah" Kaito hugged Lucia from behind and smelled the scent of her dirty blonde locks.

"You know, now I feel like we can do anything while everyone's together" Lucia smiled at the bright starry sky.

"We can do anything the future throws at us" Kaito turned his gaze at the sky as well, that's when a shooting star shot across the night sky, the two lovers shut their eyes and wished.

"What did you wish for?" Lucia automatically asked.

"That starting from today, everyday will be this way," Kaito said before his lips came in contact with Lucia's.

When they parted, their gaze turned to the sky, millions of stars dazzled in the dark sky, the waves crashing onto the shore, nothing could spoil this magical, breath-taking night… absolutely nothing.

THE END!

Finished, you know I was thinking of starting a story called 'Princess Of The Mediterranean' so look out for it! ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested! I hope you liked the story.


End file.
